minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
My choices: 'How did you get into Stella's treasure room and retrieve Petra's sword? '''I chose to sneak. ''"I chose to sneak-in." 'When Petra was nervous to meet her hero, how'd you tell her to act? '''I chose to tell Petra to be herself. ''"The best thing to do around, is to be yourself Petra." 'Did you think Radar was up to the task of temporarily running Beacontown? '''I chose to leave Radar in charge. ''"Try not to explode..." 'Which Structure Block did you think would be most helpful against the Heckmouth? '''I chose the Arrow Tower. ''"Tower Defence. Get it?" 'Did you assist Jack with his Prismarine foes or help Petra save her beloved sword? '''I helped Petra. ''"Petra my best friend." My additional choices: None. Images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 Choices.png My storytale images: Films & TV 29_10_2018 10_26_55 PM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 10_52_15 PM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 11_31_10 PM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 11_31_20 PM.png Films & TV 29_10_2018 11_35_47 PM.png Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Season Two - OFFICIAL TRAILER All official videos are imported from Telltale Games on Youtube. My storytale videos: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Each videos duration time is about 29 minutes. My feelings for this episode: This is Season 2 Episode 1; where you can download this one and play it for free. I love the beginning part. The beginning part is one of my most relaxing part to start the story. Especially the music theme. On our way to the mines and waiting around for Petra, I got a feeling that Petra is hiding or being secretly to me first. On the other side, I have noticed that Olivia's voice has changed in Season 2. In the Order Hall, armor selection, I picked and choosed the Swordbreaker. Jesse looks cool wearing that armor. Website links: Hero in Residence Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia My storytale gameplay list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay (To Season 1 Episode 1) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my storytale gameplay (To Season 1 Episode 8) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay (Next) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay (To Season 2 Episode 5) Category:Blog posts